Sweeter Than a Cake
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: Today is Anna's birthday. Yoh decided to make this day special to her. And so, he pretended to be sick to finish his plan. With unexpected turn of events, it was an epic fail. But the worse of all, Anna caught him in the act. COMPLETE. Please R&R! :)


**Sweeter than a Cake**

**by: **Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**A/N: Don't pinch yourself! Don't deny it, I can see you. You're not dreaming. Neither am I. I made a new Shaman King story again! Hahaha. **

**I was inspired, you see, seeing that even though Shaman King is a very _very_ old anime, people still adore them. And so am I. I really really love Shaman King. 3**

**Second, Koorinosekai (Erika Potian in FB) inspired me also. She gave me a birthday present! A SK manga scan. Thank you teh! :3**

**Third, since my birthday is July 21, while Anna is July 22, I thought that since I already had a story dedicated to Ren's birthday, why not my favorite character?**

**I made this before my birthday but this story was on my mind years ago. I intend to post this on a very special day. I suppose this day would be perfect. **

**And so, here it is.**

**P.S: I've been a FF member since 2006, but I still have no beta. Can you please beta me? Someone? Anyone? Still can't believe I've posted my past stories with so many errors! D:**

**P.S.S: This is a fluffy story. Not angst. :3**

**Warning: A little O.O.C at the end.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Anna sighed after checking Yoh's temperature. "You should rest."

"B-but Anna—"

"No buts, Yoh," Anna interrupted. "You are not capable of doing anything at the moment," She gave him the thermometer. "See? 38.7 C. Rest and don't do anything."

"O-okay," Yoh agreed after awhile. "I'm sorry I can't be with you today." Though, he was jumping for joy inside.

Anna stood up. "You have a fever. There's nothing you can do."

"I…I can still acco—"

"No," She said. "You're staying here and that's final."

He sighed. "If you say so,"

"Though, you need to double your training when your temperature went down."

He sighed again. "Yes, Anna."

She nodded and slid the door opened.

"Anna." He called.

She stopped as she looked at him sideways.

"Can you include my prayers too?"

She paused for a short while before saying, "If you insist."

"You exactly know what it is, right?"

"Of course," She answered. "About Matamune, him, and _them._"

Yoh noticed the sudden pain ran across her face the moment she mentioned it, but soon disappeared with just a blink of an eye. He almost thought it was just a figment of his imagination.

"I'm really sorry if you're going to the temple alone, Anna," He said and he meant it. But his mind was already determined to do what he must do.

"I told you it is fine," Anna muttered. "It's not like I'm not used to being alone."

He cringed with her words.

He wanted to back out right then and there and tell her his real intention of not going with her. But his desire to make this day special is more powerful than his guilt. He wanted this day to be special.

Especially to her.

Even if they were never sure if this day is really her date of birth.

He scratched his head and set his eyes away.

She turned back to the door before sliding it shut.

He sighed.

Today is Anna's birthday.

And they were supposed to go to the temple together and pray. Just like what they were used to do.

But today is another story.

After the Shaman Tournament was over, they came back to their normal lives like nothing terrible has happened. Just one thing that was obvious in the aspect of change: their relationship. They were not the usual couples they could see cuddling in the park, or saying sweet things to one another, or couldn't survive the day without holding each other, or doing _that_ just to say that they were actually in love.

Their relationship is more on the practical side.

He cared for her deeply. And so is she.

He needed her. And so is she.

He loved her. And so is she.

As long as they were with each other, it was fine.

And that's what more important.

Their relationship is more on emotional and rational side, not just on the physical side.

Though there was one time when they'd strolled around the park with their hands intertwined. That chaste kiss they'd shared. Not to mention that special night before he went to America.

And whenever they were alone…

He blushed with the thought.

Thinking about Anna going alone in the temple is breaking his heart. Right after the incident has transpired between them and Matamune, they made sure to pick a special day and come together to pray for his soul. They owed their whole life to him.

Without him, Anna wouldn't be here now.

Even if his life with her is not easy —remembering his days with Anna's terrible training made him cry— he never wanted to lose her life just because of her power, just because she agreed to go to the temple like what he'd ask. He never wanted Anna to die.

Because he was enamored the moment he saw her.

The main reason why he'd chosen to save her. Even though it means sacrificing his first mochirei and friend.

He had never said that three magical words to her, and so was she. But he knew that she completely know his feelings, and so was he; despite the lack of physical affection, just like his friends would always say.

Anna was the one who chose the special day. She picked the same day his grandmother Kino found her in Osorezan.

The same day she was abandoned by her real parents.

And that day was today.

But he planned to change their usual routine today. Yoh pretended that he was sick to make her day very special.

Once he knew that Anna might be in the temple by now, he flipped his blanket away and stood. He snatched the garlic out of his armpit and threw it away. He reminded to wash his underarms thoroughly later.

He called Manta through their telephone right ahead. Two rings was heard before he answered.

"Yoh-kun?"

"Hai!" He exclaimed. "She's out! You can come out now!"

Moments later, Manta emerged at the front door, a phone touching his ears.

"Yoh-kun! Here are the ingredients that you bought," Manta said.

"Manta!" He grinned. "Thank the great spirits she didn't sense your hiding place."

"I… highly doubt that," Manta winced.

"No matter. Now that you've done your job—"

"You don't have to tell me that, Yoh-kun, I'm planning to get out of here as soon as possible. I don't want Anna to be the reason of my death."

He chuckled. "I can ask nii-chan to resurrect you, if you want."

"Yoh-kun!"

"Kidding! I was just kidding! Now, you must go so I could start my plan. I still have…" He looked at the clock. "Three hours to get this done."

"I will send you thousands of good luck, then."

"I hope this would turn alright. I asked Ryu about this many times, you know."

"Hehehehe," Manta smirked. "The main reason why you need lots of luck."

Yoh reached out for the items. Manta waved his goodbye then he went to the kitchen to start his plan.

Amidamaru emerged behind him after awhile.

"Yoh-dono," He greeted "I see you're really serious with the plan."

"Of course, Amidamaru!" Yoh said, taking out the flour and the other ingredients. "I didn't dare to lie to Anna and let her wander around the temple alone just because of nothing. She would kill me if I do," He shivered with the thought.

Amidamaru sweat dropped, knowing perfectly what would happen if Anna did find out.

"Now where did Ryu put the instructions again?" Yoh scratched his head.

"Under the table, Yoh-dono," Amidamaru offered.

"Oh, right!" He grinned before stooping down the table to find the instructions written by Ryu himself. Once he found it, he exclaimed. "Now my main problem is how to decipher his writings."

He was planning to bake a cake; Vanilla cake with strawberries and apples as toppings.

Not a whirlwind of mess.

The table was filled with flour. There's cream everywhere, coating the kitchen floor like snow. Egg shells were scattered on the floor as well. The butter was now melting on the other side of the table.

The whole kitchen looked like some Shamans came and battled with the ingredients he bought.

It was a mess!

He and Amidamaru looked at the instructions again. The first step was easy. You just need to add all the ingredients and beat it until it smoothens.

He did just that. Where did he possibly go wrong?

He wanted to quit, seeming that there were only an hour left before she comes back. Perhaps he would just forget all this, clean all his mess, go to his room and say that he was already well.

But he knew he needed to do this. He wanted to surprise Anna by doing her most favorite dessert on her very birthday.

But how?!

Why, in the Great Spirits name, were all of his friends are missing when he needed the help the most. Especially Ryu, since he's the expert when it comes to these kinds of things.

How in the world did Ryu manage to make this complicated thing simple and without making a complete mess?

He sighed and gathered his courage to continue his work. Amidamaru was left there, observing him with confused eyes.

* * *

He observed his work of art after so many failures of getting the right temperature of the oven. He squint his eyes. It doesn't look very much like the usual cake Ryu has been doing.

Instead of a smooth top, it was uneven. His cake looks dry. It was more of a cake made by a child than a teenager. Now he knew he has no future in baking.

He looked at the clock; half an hour before she comes. Perhaps it was best just to forget this failed attempt in baking and clean up. He might as well go to the nearest bakery and buy a ready made cake for her and tell that it was made by no other than him. But lying to him would just worsen the guilt he was already feeling right now.

"What the hell has happened here?!" a familiar voice cried behind him. He already knew who it was without looking back.

Though, he tried to chance a glance at her. He saw her eyes widen in shock. His breath caught. _I'm going to get myself killed. I knew it!_

She glared and crossed her arms. "You have no flu, do you?"

He froze. Then he scratched his hands. No need to go on with the lies. "I don't."

If looks could kill someone, he would be dead by now. Before she could kill him, he stepped to the side to let her see his failed creation. "I'm sorry, Anna! I just wanted to surprise you by doing this."

"You…made a cake?" She asked, somewhat taken aback. She hadn't expected that. Is he saying what she thinks it is? "For…me?"

"Err…Happy Birthday?" He said, uncertain. "I…thought I could make you a cake like Ryu, but turns out it was opposing."

He waited for a reaction, but it never came. When he looked at her, he gaped. She was teary-eyed while looking at his creation. He shared a knowing look to Amidamaru and then the spirit bowed before disappearing into the thin air.

He closed the distance between them and caressed her arms. "What's wrong, Na?

She glanced away and shakes her head, still not speaking. He saw a tiny tear came strolling down her cheek.

With that, he circled his arms around her, immediately sensing the coldness of her lanky body, and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry I lied."

Anna moved her both hands on his either side and snuggled her head onto his chest. His familiar warmth was calming her senses. "I-it's not that,"

"Then what is? Is it about the mess? I will clean that do—"

"Baka," She interrupted.

"Eh?"

Then she pushed him off her. The impact almost made him off balance. "You're stupid, Yoh. Why would I get emotional just because of that mess? It makes me want to strangle you to death, yes, but do you really think of me that low? Crying over a messy kitchen?"

He chuckled and scratched his head. "No. I was just making sure."

Anna sighed and then sat down on the clean chair. "I…I didn't see it coming."

He smiled.

"This…" She started; her voice is small and almost inaudible. "I had never been able to make friends when I was still a child. You know that, Yoh."

"Of course," He smiled a knowing kind of smile.

"I… had never experienced celebrating my birthday with someone beside myself. I'm even uncertain with my real birthday. I couldn't even afford to buy a gift for myself. I had no one else to turn to, no one else to share my feelings. My own family loathed my whole existence, even abandoned me in that deserted mountain. I'm certain they wanted me dead. Without your grandmother, I would be in hell now."

"Then, in unexpected way, you came. Disturbing my mind with your feelings toward me. I told you to leave me, but you didn't. No one else cared for me. Until you. I…just wanted to say thank you."

He knew Anna tried her best to say that line. He knew how hard it is for her to open up her feelings, especially with the past that she carries still. He also knew that she wasn't just thanking him for his effort. He knew it was more than that.

He was humbled with the faith and trust she had given him through out this years. Even when he gave up his chance to become Shaman King to save his friend, Ren, she never left. She had given him the mightiest blow he had received his entire life, but she stayed, even though she always tell them that she would leave him if he didn't become Shaman King.

And even if he did fail to become Shaman King, she stayed.

He smiled; the knowing smile. "I know, Anna."

She stood up and closed the distance between them. He hugged her back before pulling her away to kiss her forehead, then trailing it down to her lips. They shared a kiss for a moment, moving their tongues with the familiar dance, and then he pulled away, giving her a chaste kiss before letting her sit on his lap.

Yoh gave her his familiar sheepish smile.

She returned the smile. Though, it was only lopsided. "I have a surprise for you too."

"Yeah? What is it?"

Anna gestured her hands onto her stomach, a bright smile on her face. "He moved again."

"Really?!" Yoh exclaimed. "Can I?"

Anna nodded before pulling his hands onto her stomach. Yoh allowed his hands to creep inside her shirt to feel it thoroughly. He waited for a moment before he felt a sudden movement on her stomach, more like of a kick.

He beamed. "I feel him!"

"He was keeping me restless lately," She said. "He kicks like a horse."

"Now, Hana, don't be a brute like your mother," He jest.

"What did you say?" Anna glared.

"I said why don't you taste my masterpiece and judge it?" Yoh grinned and pointed at his lopsided cake.

"Is that even edible?"

"I…don't even know!" Yoh laughed. He grabbed a spoon and offered it to her. "Care to do the honors?"

She rolled her eyes, but she snatched the spoon and moved the cake near her. "I'll triple your training if I feel something strange." Then she cut a small portion and shoved it inside her mouth.

"Well?"

She didn't move.

"How was it, Na?"

"Yoh," She sighed.

"Umm…is something wrong?"

"Try not to use salt when baking. You're making a cake, for goodness sake! You're supposed to make it sweet, not salty."

* * *

**END**

**A/N:** How was it? Haha. And I made it just for one night! :3

I just missed doing Shaman King Stories. *Sigh.

Anyways, I also have an active watty account. I have posted a Tagalog version of The Ice Queen's Tragedy. I'm not sure when will I update TIQT in FF again, but I promise it will be updated.

Thanks for reading! :)

Stupiak Kitty  
©2013 All Rights Reserved.


End file.
